gwevin if he only knew chap 1
by kevin4gwen
Summary: kevin got sent back in time saving gwen how is charmed by this boy that show up all of a suddenly


ben gwen and kevin where chasing a dnalien throw an old building

"this way" ben yells running around a sharp corner kevin and

gwen running fast behind him it was one sharp turn after another as they weaved there way throw the old building all the way down to a basement level

then ben stops kevin and gwen stopping too as ben yell "he got away"

kevin yelling "dam it tenasin you where sapost to be the one leading and you lost him "

"i didn't lost him" ben say as he looks down he say "he just slip away from me "

"whats the different s " kevin say but ben didn't answer

"so now what" kevin say as he lean agent a wall hitting a switch by accident then the floor begins to shack

"what you do kevin" ben yells

but before kevin can come back with a witty come back a trap door on the floor begins to open tacking all 3 by surprises and all three of them fall throw

kevin falling first and hitting the ground with a thud landing

in a dark room unable to see his hand in front of his face groining and cursing as he shack it off only to be alerted by

gwen screaming as she falls he quickly reacts getting up as he hearing gwens screams he a temps to catches her only using the sounds of her screams to try and find her he manges to catches her and stop her from hitting the ground. he could feel her long slender body landing in his arms , her long hair draped over his arms , feel of her clothe and her smooth skin

a cocky sneer creeps across his face

"thanks" gwen say feeling the face of how had her feeling a strong brood face with long hair and she could swear he was sneering at his accomplishment

then saying " thanks kevin" with a smile not that he could see her smile in the dark

then both hearing a thud as ben hit the floor hard

"where are we "ben say standing looking at gwen not that she could see that he was

as kevin puts gwen down she eliminates the room with her mana crating a pink ball of light with her left hand

all 3 teen looking around there new surroundings they had landed in a small empty room no windows just one door at the far end and a small steel pedestal in the middle with a small trinket on it not even a light switch

the 3 are intrigued by the item on the pedestaling walk over to it

"what is it kevin "ben asks standing on kevins right

"don't know, never seen one of these before" kevin says as he picked it up to get a better look at it it was very nice and expensive looking something that would sell for a lot of money as kevin grins at the thought of selling it it was 3 purple amethyst like stone in a gold disk with some symbols on it that kevin had never seen before the hole thing was the size of the Palm of your hand

"ive never even seen these symbols before " kevin say

gwen how is behind kevin on his left looks over kevins shoulder at the thing she recognized the symbols they looked like ones she had seen in her spell books before

"i have" gwen saids garbing it from kevins hand holding it

in her right hand mana still flowing throw her left hand as soon as gwen had it in her hand the room started to shack

and not one of the teen thought that the room shacking had anything to do with gwen touching the object

kevin absorbing the steel of the pedestal and ben hand on his watch ready to become an alien gwen still holding on to the trinket all 3 looking to all the corners of the room to try and find the coses of the shacking but the shacking just got more and more violent with out an explanation as to where the shacking was coming from then out of nowhere a ball of light forms a few feet behind

kevin pulling him backwards suddenly towards the now opened portal flying towards it

ben grips the pedestal fast holding on for dear life trying to keep gwen from flying toward the portal like kevin grab her hand and keep a tight grip on her hand with one hand as he hold the pedestal with the other. as she try's to reach kevin

"kevin" gwen yells trying to reach for his hand well letting go of the trinket but missing his hand trying time and time agen but with out any luck as he slowly heading closer and closer to the portal

ben desperately trying to keep her from flying too gwen holding bens hand tight she know if she let go her and kevin would go flying ben was the only thing keeping her from flying into the portal as well as she stretch her arm and bens arm ruffly pulling and pulling but not letting go of bens hand

"sorry" gwen say

ben groining but telling her "its ok just grab kevin fast before you rip both are arms off"

gwen just noods yes

kevin yelling "gwen" as he trys to grip at the ground the wind pulling him to the portal trying just as hard to grab her hand then with one last strong gust of wind he goes flying disappears into the portal his cry s fading away

"gwennnnnnnnnnnnn" you can hear kevin say

"gwen" ben say in surprise's as she lets go of his hand as he

see her trying to run with all the wind blowing her over and making her fall down and stumble .. gwen trys to running to the portal stumbling and scrabbling on her feet at first then getting the hang of running with the wind as she seeing the trinket flying past her head and in to the portals then it closing a few seconds later just as she get close to it ...

"it vanished" she thinks sadly

gwen sunk to her knees thinking "he was gone disappeared throw a portal to who knows where . he could be anywhere. he could be in danger " a sad thought filled her mind as she stayed there frozen "what if she never saw him agen."

ben goes to her side and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder he had no idea what he should say to her he looks at her to see she was still as stiff as a board tears stared to fall down her face

"what could he say to her" ben thinks looking at her desperate sad face he felt bad for her and to kevin how could be who know where . but kevin was strong he would be ok. ben hoped thinking "kevin live throw the null void so he would be ok right... "

mean while kevin was awaking.....some how he had passed out he could feel grass under his hands and dirt he was in a fields he guessed as he slowly opening his eye to see trees, bushes, flowers and plants of all different kinds as far as the eye could see. and that silly trinket in fount of his face he just stuff the trinket in his pocket thinking "it must have fallen in to the portal with him"  
then continues to look around seeing that he was in a forest.

"it looked like he was still on earth at least. so that was some good news. as well the metal of the pedestal was still covering him some how too, so more good news. but where was he"  
thinking "he could lock on to gwens badge" siting up he tack out his plummer badge to see that there wasn't even one blip or dot on the screen thinking "that cant be"  
thinking "even on another Planet he should get one dot right "  
he widens the view on his bag but no use there wasn't a single dot... angrily he shoves the thing back in his pocket

then kevin just sat there trying to come up with something very annoyed

but his thought are interrupted by a scream it was one he know so well one he couldn't ecnore thinking

"gwen" as he jumps to his feet running trow the forest in the direction of the scream

weaving around tree after tree jumping over stumps around bushes and more trees ....

To be continued........ 


End file.
